An electron multiplier body including a rectangular parallelepiped dynode element in which a wavy passage is provided is described in Patent Document 1 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,244,922). In this electron multiplier body, two blocks having wavy groove portions formed therein are combined to form a passage and a dynode element.